Advances in digital imaging technology have enabled people to easily and efficiently capture large collections of digital photographs and store them on compact storage media, hard drives or other devices. Typically, browsing the large collections of digital photographs involves presenting a slide show of images in the collections. In addition, browsing can involve displaying a large screen of low-resolution thumbnail images of the digital photographs. The thumbnail images enable a user to perceive a plurality of photographs simultaneously at the cost of image quality and detail.
Typical image browsing mechanisms do not convey real world relationships among photographs. For example, given a collection of photographs of a landscape or landmark, a user is not presented with information regarding how locations from which the photographs were taken relate to one another. Moreover, such mechanisms do not allow browsing between photographs or transitions between photographs based upon a real world relationship. In general, browsing between photographs with conventional techniques involves a blind approach to understanding perspective and location between photographs.
In addition to digital still photographs, conventional digital cameras enable users to shoot video. Typically, videos and photographs are managed and viewed separately regardless of sharing content, imagery, or scenes. For example, although a device can collect real-time video and a still photograph of a scene, the replay of such collected data is done separately. Additionally, much like digital still photography, conventional techniques utilize a blind approach to conveying relationships and shared perspectives between two or more videos.